<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured by Tessa the Blue Oni by ZeroOmega2100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168440">Captured by Tessa the Blue Oni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100'>ZeroOmega2100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Come Marking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Drunkenness, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Human/Monster Romance, Ogres, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're walking in the woods.<br/>There's no one around and your phone is dead.<br/>Out of the corner of her eye she spots you.</p><p>She's following you, about thirty feet back.<br/>She pulls out her club and breaks into a sprint.<br/>She's gaining on you....</p><p>WHAM!</p><p>You been captured by tessa the Oni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captured by Tessa the Blue Oni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erotic Audio Script</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Captured by Tessa the blue oni [Monstergirl][Oni][Kidnap][Drunk][Yandere][Fdom][Size Difference][Rape][Forced Orgasms][Bondage][Degradation][Good boy][Blowjob][Cum Volume][Riding][Creampie][Primal][TWIST]</p><p>Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}<br/>
------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Low fire crackling sounds]</p><p>Hello there human. Welcome to my cave. </p><p>No no don't move too fast. </p><p>You seem to have had a uh *Ahem* nasty fall hiking there in the woods. </p><p>You're lucky I found you though. You don't know what other kinda monstergirls living around here might do to a nice young,strapping looking man like you. </p><p>Hmm? Oh a headache? (Chuckles) oh yeah that umm "Tumble" you had must've really done a number on you huh?</p><p>Here take this. </p><p>[Cork popping off bottle]</p><p>Its some "special medicine" that'll make your head feel better. </p><p>(Faking innocense)<br/>
What? Spiked no of course not. Not.at.all. </p><p>Now go on drink up, it'll clear up that pain. </p><p>(Sternly)<br/>
Drink.it.</p><p>(Chuckles) Good boy. Now here, lets ummm check your body make sure you didnt get any...other wounds. </p><p>lose the clothes there handsome. </p><p>Come on,no need to be modest now. Let me take care of you. </p><p>[Low growl] CLOTHES OFF NOW!</p><p>[Clothes ripping]</p><p>Oopsie,sorry about that. </p><p>Oh well lets give you that...inspection (chuckle)</p><p>My, you don't look too bad there little guy. </p><p>(Chuckles) yeah, well you are little I mean you barely pass my bellybutton there. </p><p>Oh, look how cute you are looking all bashful. You like big tall oni girls?</p><p>(Laughs) well even if you didn't. </p><p>(Sinister tone) Youre not gunna wanna go back to human girls after Tessa is through with you. </p><p>Huh? Wanna leave? No no sweety you're not going anywhere.  </p><p>Especially not in your...condition. </p><p>(Malicious laugh)</p><p>Starting to feel your body heating up there little man?</p><p>(Smugly)<br/>
Yeah well, you got me I did give you a little something in your "medicine".</p><p>Well not so much something as much as it is just Oni sake. </p><p>Powerful strong stuff. Most humans pass out just from smelling it. </p><p>You must really know how to hold your booze to actually stay lucid after drinking it.</p><p>(Laughing) oh how adorable look at you trying to find the entrance. </p><p>Nope sorry there pretty boy. I've blocked the entrance and unless you're superman your not moving the boulder. </p><p>[Thud of guy being pushed on the floor and wrestling]</p><p>Time to get those hands tied up.</p><p>Stop struggling. I said stop.</p><p>[Slap sound]</p><p>STOP FUCKING STRUGGLING YOU LITTLE SHIT!</p><p>[Rustling as ropes are tied]</p><p>There we go. good boy. </p><p>Lets see what's under the hood shall we?</p><p>Hey. Stop Squirming!</p><p> </p><p>I SAID STOP SQUIRMING!</p><p>[Pants ripping]</p><p>(Laughter)<br/>
Oh jeez you're so hard and twitching but its so fucking small in my hand. </p><p>Does it hurt? You want Tessa to make it feel better?</p><p>Hmmmmm? Your'e shivering when I rub my claw on your cock hole. Such a naughty boy. You like getting abused don't you?</p><p>{Wet sounds for handjob}</p><p>DONT YOU?! </p><p>(Devious chuckle)<br/>
That's its feel my big hand stroking your worthless human cock. </p><p>Whimper for me you little fucker. Get off to me stroking you and gripping those pathetic things you call balls. </p><p>(Sadistic laugh)</p><p>Oh my, look at you trying to hold back. That's ok I like seeing your face in unbearable pleasure. </p><p>Feel my big hand stroking you off. That intense yearning your body feels from drinking the sake. My claw digging in your cock hole sending shivers down your spine. My big hands squeezing these useless balls coaxing them to make more of your weak cum.  </p><p>[Growls and sniffs with giggles]</p><p>Mmmmm I wonder what delicious noises you'll make after I do THIS!</p><p>[Loud eager moans and Sucking sounds, have fun improving]</p><p>Haaaaa oh yes. You taste good handsome. </p><p>Lets keep teasing those little balls of yours with a good hard squeeze. </p><p>[More intense sucking, mouth full]</p><p>Throbbing so much. </p><p>You better not fucking cum. </p><p>(Malicious giggle)</p><p>Cuz if you cum to soon, I'll rip your god damn head off and make you suck it yourself. </p><p>Better hold on there handsome. I feel you spasming. </p><p>Do my fangs around your shaft turn you on?</p><p>The way your balls are flexing i think you do. </p><p>[Heavy breathing and eager sucking. Do you]</p><p>Bucking your hips into my mouth? Ok then. Go ahead. </p><p>Be a good little fuck slave and give me that tasty weak human cum. </p><p>[Giggling gulping and some coughing]</p><p>Ahhh fuck. You degenerate little asshole. Just how much cum were you planning to shoot down my throat?</p><p>[Cough]</p><p>Thats a fucking waste to shoot so much cum. Look you got the cave floor all messy. </p><p>[Slaps his cock]</p><p>Bad fucking human dick.</p><p>[Louder slaps]</p><p>Oh you fucking think I'm done with you? </p><p>(Chuckle) oh no no no little man. I'm FAR from done having my fun with you. </p><p>[Shuffling as she straddles his face]<br/>
Mmmmm so adorable, how small your face looks between my toned thighs</p><p>{Liquid pouring sounds}</p><p>Oops look at that. Sake all over my loincloth. </p><p>How bout I get rid of this soaked thing.</p><p>Shit my cunts all covered in sake. </p><p>(Authoritatively)<br/>
Lick me clean fuck toy. </p><p>I want all that sake cleaned up and my pussy shining. </p><p>I don't care if the sake burns your throat. </p><p>LICK ME CLEAN. NOW!</p><p>[Moans and gasps from getting eaten out, improv time]</p><p>Hnnnnngh. Suck that big clit. Fuuuuuuck yes. </p><p>Lap up all that sake and juices. Such a good boy. </p><p>DONT YOU FUCKING COUGH! SWALLOW IT!</p><p>[Growly moans and she buries his face in her cunt]</p><p>Eat me properly or I break your legs. </p><p>FUCK ME WITH THAT TONGUE,YOU WORTHLESS LIVING DILDO!</p><p>[Primal moans and growls, freestyle here]</p><p>FUCK YES,EAT ME. THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR!</p><p>DRINK UP THAT SAKE AND ONI JUICES SLAVE!</p><p>DROWN IN IT!</p><p>[Shudders being edged,improv time]</p><p>Mmmmmm fuck. Almost actually drown did ya?</p><p>Damn it and I almost came too. Such a worthless little toy. </p><p>[Shuffling moving off him]</p><p>Oh dear. Your cock's gotten so much bigger. </p><p>Drinking my sake and my juices must have made it even more...vigorous. </p><p>[Giggling]</p><p>Mmmm not bad for a human. Lets take it out for a testdrive. </p><p>Gunna straddle you and rub you there on my pussy. </p><p>Maybe I'll be like those amazon bitches and crush your pelvis?</p><p>[Loud moan as she sits hard on him]</p><p>Ahhhhh fuck so god damn thick. </p><p>Huh? Wait. Are you?</p><p>Oh come the fuck on! Cumming in me the instant I get you inside me?</p><p>[Slap Sound]</p><p>And what the fuck is with this huge amount of cum? God damn misbehaving slave. </p><p>(Growls) Since you wanna act on your own, I'm gunna have to punish you. </p><p>[Growly moans riding hard]</p><p>Yeah? Does it fucking hurt right after cumming?</p><p>Well that's your fault for cumming too quick. </p><p>You better fucking make me cum this time or I'm gunna squeeze your cock to death. </p><p>(Sinister laugh)</p><p>Mmmmm yeah you feel my folds squeezing you? Oni cunts have way more muscle control than shitty human girls do. </p><p>[Moans more, have fun]</p><p>I can make it so you *never* cum, but that's not fun. </p><p>I like seeing your face in anguish as you try to resist.</p><p>I love those squeals of pathetic need when you can't resist wanting to cum.</p><p>[Growly moans getting more primal]</p><p>You know if you cum in me again while I'm squeezing you like this, you might just cum to death. </p><p>Even if you don't die, your mind will be broken and you'll think of nothing but pleasing me and giving me your thick hot cum. </p><p>[Primal Moans and maniacal laughter]</p><p>That's a good boy. Better not fucking cum or you're just gunna be a mindless living dildo the rest of your pathetic life until I drain you dry of cum.</p><p>[More laughing and growling moans fully primal, do you]</p><p>Oh what's that? Don't wanna cum? Oh that's too bad human. You're cumming in me and you're gunna be my toy until you die. </p><p>On the verge there? Yeah me too. C'mon you little shit heel. Lose your fucking mind and cum with me. </p><p>Give my oni pussy everything you got! I want every fucking drop in those worthless human balls. </p><p>Cum in me you little fucker! Blow that thick load in my meaty pussy and break. </p><p>Cum. Cum. Cum. FUCKING CUM!</p><p>[Primal moans and or screams for orgasm. Have fun]</p><p>Holy fuck. That was so good. God damn it you filled me up so damn much its overflowing.</p><p>[Panting coming down]</p><p>[Gentle kissing sounds]</p><p>That was SO MUCH FUN baby. </p><p>We never get a chance to have wild fun like that with me being so busy at work lately. </p><p>I'm so glad you took me on this camping trip to let me cut loose. </p><p>(Giggle) You actually thought I was gunna rip your head off for a second there? </p><p>Pfft please babe. I was just having fun roleplaying. Besides, you looked so cute whimpering. I almost never get to hear that from you at home. </p><p>Usually its me on my back and you fucking me while I'm trying to keep quiet so we don't wake the neighbors. </p><p>As much fun as it was to threaten you, I'm still a blue oni. We have better self control than red oni anyway so you were never in any danger. </p><p>(Embarrased laugh)<br/>
Ok maybe when you were eating me out I might have gotten a *TEENSY* bit carried away but can you really blame me? It felt so good teasing you.</p><p>You certainly were loving it with how much cum you gave me. My sake and the roleplay really made you shoot way too much. I'm gunna be feeling your cum inside me for days I think. </p><p>Oh and I'm sorry bout hitting you on the head with my club I was just really excited for the roleplay.</p><p>(Giggle) I think we might've scared all the bears away though what with all the noise we made. Even with the boulder blocking the cave entrance. </p><p>Lets untie you and go wash up in the river. </p><p>Oh and we so gotta do this again Next time I have time off work.</p><p>[Fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>